That Darn Phone Call
by reallybodmin
Summary: Series 7 SPOILERS! Please do not read until you have seen all 8 episodes of Series 7. This is an imagining of a possible phone call between Martin and Louisa between Episodes 7 and 8.
**Spoiler Alert!** **This short story has massive spoilers for Series 7 so please wait to read it until you have watched all 8 episodes.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Doc Martin and all characters belong to Buffalo Pictures and no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Author's Note: There have been numerous discussions since the last episode of Series 7 was aired, about when and what type of discussion happened between Louisa and Martin after Episode 7 and before Episode 8. Numerous theories have been produced, and there is even a possibility that said conversation actually happened and is lying on an editor's floor. If Jack Lothian or another of the writers had penned it, I'm sure it would be better than this, but here goes!**

"Good night," Louisa said to Martin. She turned with a small sigh and walked slowly to the door of the surgery. She could feel Martin's eyes on her and knew that if she turned around she would meet his penetrating stare. She thought about turning, but then she heard Martin's step into the Lexus and the click of the door as it closed. She found her key and went in. No turning back. She needed to think.

"Ruth," she called quietly as she went through into the kitchen. She smelled coffee and thought she would find Ruth there, hopefully without James Henry, unless he was sleeping on her shoulder. She stepped through the doorway and there was Ruth, just starting to sit down after pouring herself a cup of some dark brew. "Ruth, I'm sorry it took so long. You were good enough to come at such late notice, and then it took forever," Louisa said.

"Well Louisa, you couldn't very well leave Dr. Timoney by herself until the ambulance arrived, could you?' Ruth answered wryly. "I _am_ glad you called to let me know what was happening though. I was starting to get a bit concerned." She paused and took a long sip of her coffee. "We were fine. James Henry was certainly tired and therefore went to sleep very easily. Thank goodness."

"Really, I can't thank you enough. It certainly was a shock when we got there. Dr. Timoney was certainly acting very...oddly. I'm glad Martin was there. Who knows what could have happened," Louisa said.

Ruth continued to sip her drink. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each with her own thoughts. "Well, I must get on. I like taking an evening walk but this will be a long one and I don't want to be any later," Ruth finally said.

"Oh, I should have thought to ask Martin to drive you," Louisa said, her hands in the air in a gesture of futility.

"Don't worry, Louisa. I'm perfectly fine to walk. I'm not really on death's doorstep as Martin seems to think. I'm off then," Ruth said, putting her cup in the sink and making her way to the front door.

Louisa followed close behind and locked the door. She took a deep breath and leaned back with her spine touching the door for a moment. Then she rubbed her eyes and went back to the kitchen for a hot chocolate. After she finished making the drink, she took it over and sat on the couch. She slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet up to her side. What in the world did Martin mean? "I can't go on..." he had said. After those four words, she had stopped being completely aware of all of the things he had said. Should she call him? Was he finished with them? With her? Was Dr. Timoney correct when she intimated that they needed to think of living apart, or was it as Martin had told her, that the counselor had only said to make a list? And what did she want herself? Had they learned enough to try to talk things through?

They needed to have a discussion, obviously. But before that, she had to know. Was he truly finished? So many people had left... her mum...her dad? Was Martin going also? She reached for her phone which was beside her feet on the couch. She held it in her hand for only a moment, stopped ruminating, and dialed Martin's number.

"Ellingham," Martin answered, sounding quieter than usual, and with something of a sad sigh.

"Martin, it's me, Louisa,"

"Oh, hello. Is something the matter with James?" he asked.

"Not with James, no," she answered. "I just...um...I just wondered what you meant earlier when you said you couldn't go on...living in that house, was it?"

"Louisa, this flat is ghastly! It's a horrid green. That Erica woman's daughter practices violin all evening, if you can call it practice! People are constantly wanting to stop in for appointments, and that dog is hanging right outside my door at all hours. Bert leaves tools lying about, I fall down the last step nearly every morning, and the doorway is lower than the surgery's," he said a bit loudly, without taking a breath. "Even Mrs. Tishell..." he continued, then broke off. "But, also..."

"Mrs. Tishell what, Martin? What has she done now?" Louisa interrupted him, getting off track for a moment.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. She just, she just brought some food by for me a few times." he answered. "I gave it to the dog!" he added, a bit louder.

"Oh. Okay." Louisa said. She caught her mind racing away and stopped. "I just wondered...I mean," she stopped. I can't do this, she thought. I can't just ask him over the phone if he is finished with me. I can't. "I just wondered if you would like to come here for dinner tomorrow? You know, so we can talk things out? A sort of make-or-break conversation?" Here she paused. "I just wondered," she finished, and began gnawing her lip. "And what else were you going to say?" she added.

"Oh, just...nothing. Yes, dinner. Dinner is fine. And we can talk then, if you'd like. Although it doesn't have to be dinner. We can just sit and talk if you want," Martin offered.

"No, no, let's have dinner. Here, tomorrow. I'll cook. And we'll talk, okay?" Louisa asked.

"Fine. Mm. Yes, fine," he answered. "See you then," he said, and reluctantly rung off.

Louisa turned off her phone and sat staring into mid-air. "I can't. I can't let him go," she whispered to herself. "I just can't imagine my life without him anymore. And it's not James Henry. It's me. I need him. I love him. Ugggh...," she groaned. "Why is he so difficult though?" And then a new thought came. "Why am I?"

THE END

CONTINUED IN EPISODE 8


End file.
